Fuses for the protection of capacitors must be provided with terminals enabling such fuses to cooperate with existing terminals such as, for instance, an externally screw-threaded rod and an internally screw-threaded cavity. Some of the fuses do not differ from standard fuses used for other applications, except in regard to the terminal elements thereof. In view of this situation it became general practice in cases where standard fuses could be used for capacitor protection to affix the required terminals to the ferrules of the standard fuses. This method caused more harm than the good it did, principally because of the difficulties in properly aligning the ferrules with the screw-threaded terminals. Another serious drawback of the above practice is that the overall length of the fuses is unduly increased since the screw-threaded terminals sit, so to speak, on the ferrules of the fuse and thus unduly extend the length of the fuse structure.
The invention is intended to eliminate, and does eliminate, these drawbacks.